


Stress Relief

by Water_running_up_a_hill



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nico, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Will, first fic, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water_running_up_a_hill/pseuds/Water_running_up_a_hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico gets back to camp in a bad mood, but will can change that.</p><p>This is the first fic I've ever written i hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't very good (edit: i edited this so it isn't as cringe worthy)

Nico was walking back to cabin thirteen just as the sun was going down, he was irritated having just gotten back from fighting with his father.

It was getting dark so Nico stayed in the shadows, invisible to the other campers making there way from the dining pavilion to the campfire. 

when he got to his cabin,he reached out to the door, wrapping his had around the cool handle. 

"Hey, Nico" 

Nico jumped, the familiar voice startling him

"aren't you coming to the singalong?" 

it was Will.

"I don't think so" Nico sighed turning to face his boyfriend, he blushed. in the orange light Will looked gorgeous. 

Nico's eyes fell to the grass. 

"I-l'm not feeling up for it" Nico stuttered trying not to show Will he was blushing. 

Nico and will had been dating for a few month but he still got flustered when looking at Will. 

Nico turned to the door of his cabin and walked in as Will followed closely behind. 

"Neeks, is something wrong?" 

Nico's blush depend, Nico loved Will's silly little nickname for him, though Nico would never admit that to Will.

"I...it's nothing, I just had a fight with my dad is all" 

Nico felt a warm had grip his shoulder Turing him around, Nico felt wam lips on his as Will kissed him. after a moment of shock Nico kissed back. 

Nico pulled away, keeping his face close to Wills, their noses touching. 

"What was that for?" 

Nico asked with a smirk. Nico ran his fingers through wills soft blond hair, Will had his hands on Nico's waist. 

"I just thought it might cheer you up" 

Will smiled at Nico, Nico giggled, cupping Will's face with his hands. 

"You know me so well" 

he stretched up to give the taller boy another kiss, the kiss was harder, More loving. will ran his tung along Nico's bottom lip asking for entrance, Nico was happy to oblige. 

Nico's jeans became uncomfortably tight. He started grinding on Will trying to make any kind of friction he could. 

Will, letting out a small moan, deepening the kiss and pushing Nico up against the wall. Will slid his hands up Nicos shirt. 

Nico ground down on Will, letting out little sounds of pleasure. 

Nico broke the kiss, their lips still connected by a string of saliva. 

"I-l want you, Will" 

Nico watched as Wills blue eyes brightened, they looked almost... animalistic. 

Wills movements got desperate as he kissed Nico agin. He pulled Nico over to the bed turning them so Will was on top, Will removed his shirt, blushing slightly as Nico looked him over.

It's not like Nico hasn't seen Will shirtless before but he still though wills perfectly tanned body was beautiful. 

Nico looked away when he realized he was staring.

Will planted a soft kiss on Nicos lips, he pulled off Nicos shirt, Will kissed down Nicos jaw making Him moan. Will kissed down Nico's neck sucking and biting just under his collar bone leaving a small red mark that would be hidden by his shirt when he put it on. 

Will moved down to Nicos nipples licking and sucking giving each one equal attention. 

Nico let out a loud moan, sending a shiver down Wills spine. 

"Will, I n-need you" 

Wills hard member twitched hearing Nico whine.

Will eyed Nico, Nico blushed just realizing what he said. Nico covered his face with his hands, not wanting to looks into those intense blue eyes. 

"Need me, what?" 

Will said smirking, teasing his partner.

He was already unbuttoning Nicos pants. 

"to- you know..." 

Nico trailed off not wanting to say way he rally wanted, Will had managed to slip his and Nicos pants off, both only in their boxers. 

Will crawled back up to Nicos face planting another kiss on his soft lips, grinding down teasingly.

Nico groaned softly.

"I don't know"

Will said playfully.

Why did he have to do this to him, Nico thought.

Wills hand was palming Nico lightly, Nico let out a deep groan. 

"For fucks sake, just touch me already." 

Nico snapped, becoming as red as ever. 

"Why didn't you say so in the first place, Neeks" 

Will said playfully, his face turning a light pink. 

Will slipped his fingers in the waistband of Nicos boxers pulling them down ravelling Nico's member, Nico whimpered looking down at will eying his cock. 

Nico covered his face, not wanting to look at will. 

suddenly there was a wet warmth on the tip, Nico gasped and bucked his hips in surprise of the intense pleasure. 

Will pressed down on Nico's hips, keeping him against the bed. 

"W-will!" Nico gasped grabbing at Wills hair. Will started to take more of Nicos member into his mouth eliciting moans from Nico.

Will sucking the tip before taking in his full length.

Will began moving faster, bobbing his head and sucking.

Nico released a string of pleasured moans and groans.

Will licked up the back of Nicos member, running his tung across the slit licking the precum before lowering agin 

"oh gods, Will!" 

Nico moaned out as will sucked hard. 

"I'm coming" 

Nico yelled out spilling his seed in Wills mouth. 

Will swallowed.

Nico blushed laying on his back panting, looking at Will, his eyes wondered down to Wills still hard erection. 

"Oh gods Will, I'm sorry, you didn't-" 

Nico was cut off wen Will kissed him, Nico could taste himself on Will. 

The kiss became more desperate as Nico started to get aroused agin as Will ground down on him. 

Nico broke the kiss and looked will in the eye, there noses touching. 

"Will.."

Nico whispered into Will's ear.

"fuck me"

Will looked at Nico, stunned. his boyfriend, the one who had a no touching rule for the fist month of their relationship, the one who needed a lot of convincing to at least let will blow him, was asking Will to fuck him. 

Nico face flushed when Will didn't respond. 

"If you don't want to then that's ok, I just thought you would want-" 

Will kissed Nico harder and more heated before.

"Of course I want to!" 

Will hoped on top of Nico, startling him excitedly. 

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

Nico blushed looking up at will. 

"I was just shocked that you would ask me to do that" will smiled down at Nico.

Nico's blush deepened. 

"Um. Do you, you know, have any lube?" 

Will asked blushing slightly. 

"I , uh, i do actually" 

Nico looked over at the bedside table to the left of the bed. 

"It's in there, I also have,uh, condoms" 

Nico's face went crimson.

Will was shocked to hear that Nico had the supplies they needed but he didn't hesitate to pull them out of the drawer. 

Will rolled one of the condoms on himself and placed a generous amount of lube on his fingers. 

"Uh can you turn over?" 

He told Nico who was watching Will intently. 

"Oh, yeah, sure" 

Nico rolled over raising his hips for Will. 

Will paused to admire his boyfriend in such a lewd position. 

"Are you ready"

Will asked positioning himself between Nicos legs. 

"as ready as ill ever be" 

Nico managed a halfhearted laugh. 

he was nervous, this was his first time letting Will do this. 

Will took one lube covered finger a pressed it against Nicos tight opening slowly inserting it into him. 

Nico gasped, grabbing at the sheets. he moaned, leaning back to get Wills finger deeper. 

Will moved his finger in and out slowly, Nico making small moans. 

Will added a second finger and Nico shuddered, the stretch was exhilarating. 

Will pushed them in and out a few times, he pushed his fingers the all the way in scissoring them inside Nico.

"Gods, Will, don't stop!"

Nico monad, Will moved his fingers around searching for Nico's prostate, he know he found it wen Nico almost collapsed moaning so loud he almost screamed. 

"Will!" 

Nico almost came just from Wills fingers. 

Will removed his fingers eliciting a whimper from Nico. 

Will positioning himself so his member was lined up with Nicos hole and slowly pushed himself in. 

Nico bit his hand so he wouldn't scream as Will pushed in, it hurt at first but after Will waited for Nico to adjust, Nico was fluxed with pleasure.

"Are you ok, Nico?"

"Oh, gods yes" 

Nico pushed back taking Will in deeper, groaning. 

Will started trusting slowly gradually working up to a faster pace. 

"Will,oh gods, right there!" 

Nico almost lost it when his prostate was hit.

Will slammed into that spot each time, successfully bringing Nico over the edge.

"I-I'm cuming!" 

Nico practically screamed, Will felt Nico clench around him pushing him to come. 

"Nico!" 

Will shouted, releasing his load. 

The two boys collapsed onto the bed panting. 

Will pulled out from Nico and removed the condom from his member , throwing it into the trash.

They cleaned up as best they could. 

Nico fell asleep quickly curled up in Will's arms, Will not far behind. 

Will kissed his sleeping boyfriend on the forehead. 

"I love you, Nico" 

Will dosed off cuddling up with his boyfriend. 

They both slept better they they'd ever had, that night.


End file.
